FanFiction Authors #1: The Invasion
by fishie
Summary: My new series *sob* it is very stupid...


****

FanFiction Authors #1

The Invasion

(A/N: I mean no offense to any of the authors mention from here on.)

My name is Fishie. 

I can't tell you that my real name is Lauren.

Or that I live in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.

They are out to get us.

The Bad Fan Fiction Authors Control Center. 

The thing you should know is that they can be anywhere.

Anyone. Anywho.

It all started 10 years ago. Or 10 days ago, whichever came first

Andalite Girl, Brat Girl, Veggie Freak and I were hanging out at the mall. 

We were arguing with some kids about who was better, Backstreet Boys or *N Sync. 

You know, the normal things a teenager would do.

Then the kids brought up 98 degrees and 5ive, so we decided to leave before this got any uglier.

On the way out, we ran into Kyra. Literally ran into. We fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kyra said, giggling. We laughed too. 

"Mind if I walk home with you?" Kyra asked. 

"Sure, why not?" Andalite Girl said. 

Just then, Tobiasrulz, Mette, ~Utahraptor~;) and Steve-0 caught up with us.

"Hi!" we all greeted each other. 

Since we were all there, we decided we could all walk home together. After all, the more the merrier. And the more the less likely to be jumped by a gang on the way home. 

We went outside. It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was pouring down. So we decided to take the long way home. Don't ask. So anyway, we walked through the Old Abandoned Construction Site. Even though it was dark out, we knew it was the Old Abandoned Construction Site because of the sign clearly marking it. We were soaked so we ran to take shelter beneath a half finished building. Which wasn't exactly smart since we were already quite wet. But we huddled under that building and suddenly we saw a U.F.O flying in the sky above us. It was shaped somewhat like a hamster wheel with 3 legs sticking out of the bottom. It was very colorful, considering that it was painted with bright flowers and had 'peace' and 'groovy' written all over it. The wheel landed on the ground only 53 feet away. We got up and went over to the ship, peering warily in the windows. Even though it had no windows. Then, a door we hadn't seen opened. Suddenly, an old man came out of the ship. He had long hair and was wearing tie-dyed clothes.

"Hello!" Brat Girl said, stepping up to the guy. 

The guy gave her a Look. 

"I am Jay," the guy said.

"I'm Fishie," I said. I introduced the others. 

"Are you like, you know, from some other planet or something?" Kyra asked. 

"No," the old hippie guy said. "I come to Pittsburgh to escape _them._"

"Who?" asked Veggie Freak. 

"The Bad Fan Fiction Authors Control Center."

"Sorry to tell ya buddy, but there's the Center right over there," said Kyra, pointing to a building in the distance.

The old guy's eyes widened. "Then they are tracking me at this very moment! There is not much time. You!" he said, pointing to Mette. "Go inside my ship and get a big box thingy." 

Mette shrugged and went into the ship. A moment later, she returned, dragging one of those big many-sided boxes that you see at carnivals, where you guess a color and if the box lands on your color, you win. It looked pretty heavy, since Mette could barely lift it. 

Jay picked up the box and told us to press our hands against the sides. We did, and nothing happened. 

"Oops, wrong box," Jay said, blushing. He dragged the box back into the ship and came back out holding an 8 ball. He opened it, revealing many tiny 8 balls inside. He gave us each one and told us to hold it for 30 seconds. We did. A bluish mist came from the balls and surrounded us. 

We began to cough. "There," Jay said. "You now have the omnipotent fan fiction author powers." 

"And this is important…why?" asked ~Utahraptor~;). 

"So you can fight the BFFACC," Jay said, rolling his eyes like we were idiots. Then another spaceship floated overhead. "Run!" yelled Jay. We ran and hid under a large rock. It was very big, and very heavy. We looked for another place to hide and decided on a half-finished building. We peered out the window. 

The spaceship landed. It was shaped oddly like a bus. Then five hideous creatures jumped out. They were gross. They were ugly. They were terrifying. They were…

*N Sync.

We covered our eyes. The *N Syncers surrounded Jay. Then they pulled out…

A straitjacket. 

"No!" cried Steve-0, peeking through his hands. "That's just wrong!" 

They put the jacket on Jay. And dragged him to the ship. They stashed him in. Then they destroyed his ship. By singing. They hit the highest note that never existed. The ground shook. The building began collapsing around us. And the ship disintegrated. We trembled and yelled. 

*N Sync stopped singing. They looked toward us. We were silent. They began advancing on us. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Comments, questions, flames? Email them to me at [fishie@lakmail.com][1] ) 

   [1]: mailto:fishie@lakmail.com



End file.
